Playing Matchmaker
by Nuuuli
Summary: Dick and Barbara get up to a little holiday mischief when Alfred seems to have a crush on a Gotham Florist. Can they make something out of it before he GCPD Christmas ball? Maybe with a little something for themselves? R/R Dick/Babs, Alfred/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. *sigh*

I do, however, own Winnifred Alaster.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth glanced into the rear view mirror of the sleek black car at his young master, almost cracking a smile as the teen struggled to push his head out from under the many boxes and bags attained from their Christmas shopping.

"How many more stops?" Dick Grayson groaned, shoving a side a large bag.

"Just one, Master Dick. Master Bruce asked me to order a few poinsettias and sprigs of mistletoe at the flower shop to decorate the mansion with for the Gotham Policeman's Christmas ball. After that you can go and get some rest before you go out tonight."

"Awesome, the sooner, the better." he sighed, aching to get out of the cramped car.

The butler nodded, he himself ready to stretch his legs and get a start on cooking dinner. He pulled the car into the small alleyway parking lot of I&W's Florists and got out, carefully opening the side door and pushing back bags that threatened to fall as Dick climbed out.

"Lets get this over with." he mumbled, letting Alfred lead.

The shop was small and cozy, heated warmly to keep the many colourful flowers comfortable. With light custard coloured walls, white trims and granite counters it was homey and all of the many potted plants gave off exotic sweet scents. Ringing the small bell on the main counter, they waited for staff to find them in the small jungle.

Bored out of his skull, Dick walked around one table, poking at the different colours and buds.

"Master Dick, stop fooling around!"

"Relax, Al. I'm only looking." the teen persisted.

"The only thing we need to look at are red and have five petals." the older man groaned.

"You two are looking for poinsettias then?" came a voice.

From a back door came an older woman, smiling at the pair. She had long, silver-blond hair, falling in large soft waves over her shoulders, a small mousey frame and face with light smile lines and smokey green eyes. She dressed in a pair of beige pants, a red v-neck sweater, and a dark green work apron, smudged with dirt, a light pink flower in one hand. She extended her free one to Alfred.

"Winnifred Alaster, or just Winnie."

"I-er-uh...Oof!" A quick and gentle elbow to the gut from Dick and he was back on track, taking her hand. "Alfred Pennyworth, and this is Dick Grayson."

"Oh, so you're Bruce Wayne's boy then?" she shook with his as well.

"Yeah, we're here to get flowers for the GCPD ball in two weeks." he nodded. "Think you can help us Winnie?"

"I do think I can Mr. Grayson." she waved them over to the counter and pulled out an order form and a catalog. "Just bring these two back to me before tomorrow night. If I'm not here, another woman named Irene will be, you can just hand these off to her, alright hun?" she signed the bottom and bagged the items, holding them out to them.

After a few second without movement, Dick looked up at his butler in confusion to find his with an odd expression. A mixture of awkward embarrassment and a sort of strain, a light crimson blush on his high cheeks. Blinking, Dick grabbed then bag and laughed nervously.

"Thanks, we'll have this to you sometime before then." he grabbed Alfred's sleeve, tugging him towards the door.

"Not a problem, Mr. Grayson." Winnie chuckled. "Say hello to Mr. Wayne for me!"

"Can do!" he waved and pushed the butler out into the snow, steering him to the car.

The two settled inside and with the heater cranked, and Dick holding back a snicker as he sat between the bags, they drove off towards Wayne Manor.

Alfred cleared his throat and looked up into the mirror. "Well that wasn't all bad, was it?" he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you're tellin' me."

"What was that, Master Dick?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so."

* * *

A/N: So? Good or bad, like or dislike? Tell me please =)

R/R


End file.
